28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy Harris
Tammy Harris is the eldest child of Don and Alice Harris and sister of Andy. Unlike her brother and mother, Tammy does not share the heterochromia trait, and it is unknown whether or not she shares her mother and brother's immunity to the Rage Virus. Biography Tammy and her brother, Andy, were on a school trip in Spain during the time of the Original Outbreak; They were later sent to a refugee camp where they stayed until they were allowed to leave. ''28 Weeks Later'' 28 weeks after the Original Outbreak, Tammy and Andy travelled via airplane to the Isle of Dogs, where Distrct 1 was located and where they reunited with their father, Don. During their stay, Tammy and Andy question their father about the fate of their mother, Alice. Don tells them that he saw her die when they were escaping, they accept this as the truth. When Andy fears that he will forget what his mother looks like, he and Tammy sneak out of the safe zone, ignoring the dangers outside of District 1, to retrieve a picture of their mother. Tammy ventures inside of a deserted pizza parlor to retrieve a pair of keys for a motorcycle. During her search she discovers a rotted corpse lying behind the counter and quickly removes the keys from it. They travel across the Tower Bridge into the neighborhood where their house is located. They separate to collect possessions from the house, when Andy discovers their mother in one of the bedrooms. Their reunion is cut short by the arrival of the military and the two are detained once they return to District 1. Upset, Tammy asks why their father would lie to them about their mother, and Don dodges the question in an attempt to maintain face. When the Second Outbreak occurs, Major Scarlet Ross rescues the children from the detainment area and attempts to keep the two with her, but Andy is separated from them by the crowd, locked inside a safe room. Scarlet takes Tammy and hides inside of a warehouse, avoiding the Code Red order as the Infection spreads through District 1. Andy finds his way to the warehouse and informs his sister that their father has become one of the Infected. During their escape from the city, Tammy is highly protective of her brother, keeping him next to her at all times. {C In the aftermath of Sergeant Doyle's death, Scarlet leads the children through the London Underground, using the night vision scope on Doyle's M4 rifle, however, Tammy and Andy fall down the escalator stairs, becoming separated once again. Searching through the dark, Tammy recovers the fallen M4 rifle and using the night vision scope, discovers a dead Scarlet. She finds her brother only to witness him being bitten by their infected father. Tammy kills Don and the two head for Wembley Stadium, where a reluctant Flynn takes them across the Channel in his helicopter. Her fate is unknown, but Flynn's helicopter is shown abandoned somewhere in France 28 days later, at the time the Rage Virus spread to Europe. Personality Tammy loved her brother, Andy deeply, and showed great concern when Andy was in danger. She was also willing to risk her own life to protect her brother's. Trivia *In the non-canon comic series, Tammy and Andy were briefly seen by Selena when they were travelling across London to their old home. *It is unknown whether or not Tammy is immune to the symptoms of Infection like her mother and her brother. However, if Alice and Andy's hetereochromia is indeed linked to their immunity, then Tammy presumably isn't immune. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters